Conventional hairbrushes are formed as an elongated member typically including a handle portion and a head portion. Commonly, the head portion further consists of a bristle segment in which numerous bristles are inserted into a substantially flat structure. Hairbrushes are preferred by lots of hairdressers, beauty professionals and regular customers alike. In many cases, users may need a variety of beauty accessories such as combs, lipsticks, mascaras, a mirror etc., at the same time.
There is a need in the marketplace for an all-in-one hairbrush that also provides easy to use storage spaces for beauty accessories. Beauty professionals and end users alike can simply store and carry the hairbrush, and their various grooming needs can be fulfilled. Also, the storage compartments in the hairbrush helps organize those beauty accessories that are usually smaller in size.
Additionally, the storage compartments concept can also be applied to other brushes such as brushes for clothes, cleaning brushes, sanding brushes, etc.